Blue Skies
by Destiny-TWoP
Summary: The Doctors got a new beginning, new companion...and a new suit. One shot.


**Title:** Blue Skies

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **The Doctor Who universe is the property of the BBC. I'm not making any money off this :) I own nothing. Though, if David Tennant's asking...

**Status:** Complete – one shot.

**Summary:** A story about the Doctors new beginning…and his new suit ;)

* * *

Blue skies. All around him, this unimaginable, pure blue. For a moment he allowed himself to dwell on the thoughts at the back of his mind; was the sky blue in her world too? A smile crossed his face, lightening his features. He was sure it was.

He could feel change in the air. The world was moving on, pushing forward, healing old wounds. And it was time for him to do the same. There were no more tears left to cry, no more hardships left to feel. It was time to get back to what he did best.

He leant against the Tardis door, and with a lazy eye, surveyed his surroundings. So peaceful, he mused to himself. Not something he had expected, sat all alone on the roof of a building where peace wasn't a feeling you usually felt. He'd never liked hospitals… He could imagine the buzzing chaos that was taking place on the many floors below his feet.

His feet. Raising an eyebrow, he noted that his shoes were looking slightly worse for wear. And was that loose thread in his suit? If he was going to start his new beginning, this really wouldn't do…

A glint in his eye, he straightened up and reached for the Tardis door. The familiar blue paint felt cool beneath his hands. Blue. He quite liked blue, he decided smiling to himself. With the smallest of bounces in his step, he navigated his way around the main console, and into a large side room.

_'Am I Ginger?' _Flashes of an old conversation passed through his head, as he breathed the all too familiar sent of musky clothes. He ran his fingers along a rail of rather fine looking period costumes. Not quite the style he was after…

He was sure he'd seen it before. Not the last time he was in here, but he'd most certainly seen it… A flash of blue caught his eye, nestled between a faded pair of jeans and a dubious looking fur coat. He pulled it from the rail, and surveyed it with a critical eye.

It was certainly blue enough. He quite liked it, he decided. It was just what he need. New beginning, new suit…

Perfect. The Doctor that stared at him out of the mirror was smiling, his face looking lighter than it had for weeks. The tailored blue suit hugged his body, looking like it had been made for him. Bending down he laced his shoes – new shoes, red shoes. They matched his tie. All in all, he thought he looked rather suave.

He wondered what she would think if she could see him now. He was sure that she'd be happy; happy that he was moving on, happy he was getting ready to do some good again…

'Doctor?' A strong voice rang out, calling him away from his day dreams. He grinned. That would be the new arrival.

She was stood just inside the Tardis door, surveying the place with an eye of disbelief, as though it was going to disappear before her. He watched her as she looked around, taking in her strong stance, the determined look in her eyes. She seemed different; stronger. The worn leather of her street clothes seemed somewhat out of place; such a change from the medical coat that she had worn before.

He caught her eye, and found that she was watching him with a grin. 'Blue, huh?'

'I felt like a change. And I reckon I look quite fetching…'

She laughed, a strong loud laugh. 'I couldn't agree more. So…I'm all ready to go. That is, if the offer still stands?'

He heard her voice waver for the first time. He didn't know what it was she was running away from – she hadn't trusted him with that information yet. All he knew was that she wanted to come with him. That was fine by him.

'Time to go then, Martha Jones.'

'Time to go then, _Doctor_.'

With a raised eyebrow, he took one last look at that pure blue sky as he shut the Tardis door. He knew one thing; this new beginning of his was going to be interesting…


End file.
